


The Springs

by vanityaffair



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, Hot Springs, I Don't Even Know, Karma is a Bitch, M/M, Multi, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, hot spring sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: Okay so when you have a gang following you,forcing you to go into a cave known for its beautiful and attractive springs and you have no place to hide so you under the water but feel something pull you down...what do you do?Write a tentacle porn story on xD





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay here's another tentacle story for you guys. Hope you enjoy this because this had been bugging me since last night so here's what's left of my dream.

Author’s Note:Okay…I have no idea where I’m gonna go with this because I don’t think there is a point of going anywhere with this at all.

-

Unknown Male P.O.V

The walls were thickly eroded,craving rough patterns into the walls of the cavern. The consistent sound of dripping and gently splashing water echoed and bounced throughout the cave like a resounding gong being hit. The smell of wet soil hung thickly in the air like a thick cold and humid blanket. The entrance of the cave shined brightly though once it got further down into the cave,all light ceased to exist except for the radiating sapphire glow of the underground springs that produced a bioluminescent glow to them. Soft splashing could be heard coming from the springs. Steam wafted off of the warm and heated waters,condensing and making things humid and slightly sticky.

I stood at the entrance that lead into the springs. I was sweating and feeling a bit due to the humidity but I had no other choice but to come into the springs. The Black Hearts were looking for me after they found out I missed a protection payment. I had no intention of paying it in the first place though where I lived,The Black Hearts were pretty much the only protection that the neighborhood had. If you were to miss a payment,you’re basically declared dead. I ducked into this cave I’ve seen plenty times here at the beach…Though it may have the most beautiful springs that you may have ever seen…No one ever frequent in here for some reason though many tour the other cave that is connected to this one. The springs were completely off limits but here I was…at the springs.

I looked around,sweat dripping down from my chin as I looked around the way. I could hear echoing commotion come from down the cave and that’s when I knew they were in the cave. I need to hide. Shit.

I was frantic as I walked down the pathway that the springs had carved. There were four large pools of hot and steamy water making for a four way path. I speed walked up the trail that seemed to lead upward but that only seemed to lead to a dead end. 

“He’s somewhere down here!Find him and kill him!”A loud heavily Italian accent had demanded and that’s when I heard quickly moving footsteps echo throughout the cave’s wall, reverberating back to my ears. Shit. I quickly moved down the trail that lead up to no where and I looked from pool to pool of brightly glowing water. I then chose the one to my right and I slowly stepped into the water,feeling my shorts cling tightly to my skin,giving me that annoying squidgy and uncomfortable feeling. I had ran through the cave without any shoes on because they had caught me walking along the beach,making desert everything and just run as fast as I could.

I stepped down deeper into the water,it now coming up to my waist as I did so then I made a further move into the water until I felt my foot sleep on what seemed to be stairs leading down into the spring and that was when I was pulled down under completely. I squirmed around frantically,feeling water rush my into my mouth and then my lungs. I couldn’t see anything but I was quite sure that there was something in the water. Then I managed to free myself of whatever dragged me down into the water and shoot myself back up to the surface,coughing and spluttering up as much water as I could.My hair was now finely stuck to my forehead and slicken down

“Fanculo!”I cursed loudly but then I was instantly pulled back down into the water,my hands struggling as if to find some sort of purchase but it was useless. Water thundered against my ear drums as I finally managed to open my eyes though it was bit hard to be able to see a damn thing. But then I caught a glimpse of something that was coming directly towards…

It was a long black looking tendril that had entered my mouth with such ease. It felt weird and tasted disgusting I shook my head back and forth,trying to shake whatever was in my mouth out of it. My first instinct was to bite it and that’s what I did.

But that’s when I made a extremely huge mistake.

Several more of tendrils that were twice the size of my damn arm had came shooting out of nowhere and they all grabbed at me. Two had looped themselves around my wrists and then they tightly secured themselves around my wrists. I could already feel the numbing feeling of my blood being cut off. Then two more had went for my legs,wapping themselves firmly around my thighs.

Though I could feel myself losing air. I was able to hold my breath for a long time but with these tentacles, I was losing air and maintaining of consciousness quickly. But then all of a sudden before I could hit the pitch blackness of loss conscious,I was pulled back up to the surface though the tentacle still in my mouth prevented me from catching my breath. 

The tendril then started to thrust itself back and forth in my mouth,rubbing its disgusting slime into my tongue,the taste excruciatingly vile and foul. I wanted to spit out the taste as it mixed in with my saliva,leaving the taste all around in my mouth.

I could feel my shorts being pulled and tugged at before finally I felt the button that held my pants together pop off and then the zipper ended up breaking due to the extensive amount of strength being used just to pull my pants off. Once they were off,so went my boxers. I started to squirm around frantically. 

But the thought of the Black Hearts finding me like this filled out as a disgusting image in my mind’s eye. Drool mixed with disgusting tasting slime ran down the corners of my lips,water constantly splashed my face. Then I felt a carressing touch in my groin area and I felt my hardening cock being touched and played with,making me moan a little in my throat when I felt whatever it was wrap around the base of it,strangely warmer than the water itself. It started to tug up and down my base,making me shudder. 

Then I felt something going for my buttocks and that’s when I heard the other voices that were looking for me. 

“Hey here he is!” Vincino shouted as he started directly at me,his eyes wide when he saw what going on with me and my mouth. I was then dunked back into the water,at least out of their sight but I could hear them getting closer. Then I felt something push inside of me,making me cry out muffledly as I felt something worming itself around inside of my barrier, a slimy and slicken heat which made my eyes widen extremely as I felt it brush against that one spot that just made me arch my back into it.

***

Armani stepped cautiously along the pathway along with Vincino and Antonio followed carefully behind him,both of their guns drawn. The pools were completely still as if nothing or anyone  had ever stepped foot into the springs. Steam continued to waft up from the hot water.

“ I swear I saw him here…”Vincino uttered and Armani raised a quick eyebrow before he took a few steps infront of the younger member of their little group. Armani was the type who would forgive for a simple case of mistaken identity.

Armani was taller than Vincino and a bit more tougher than he was since of course he was older than him. Vincino was 17 whilst Armani was 19 and Antonio was 18. “He ain’t here Vin. Now where do you suppose he may be now with this wasted time you have caused us?”

Vincino looked down,feeling patronized under Armani’s belittling gaze. “He may have esca-”

“Lay off the kid huh?”Antonio said cutting into the conversation. Now Antonio wasn’t a bit scared of Armani. He’s taken him on in a fight which ended up with them both being bloody and both equal in strength.

“Hey you stay outta’ thi-”

But then that’s when Armani’s words were cut short when a bubbling sound erupted from one of the pools which made them all turn the attention towards where it came from but then another bubbling sound had erupted from another pool then another and then another until suddenly the water started froth and bubble up loudly. They three of them looked around wildly at the surrounding pools before suddenly,several giant black tentacles shot up from the water.

“What in the he-”But before Armani could finish his words,one of the tentacles had wrapped around his left leg’s ankle and violently yanked in him into the water before he try and grab hold to the edge. He was instantly pulled under and that made Antonio and Vincino both look at each other they both had to suffer the same fate as a tentacle wrapped itself around both Vincino and Antonio’s ankle,yanking them into separate pools.

***

I groaned loudly as the tentacle fucking my ass continued to go deeper inside of me. I felt myself getting closer to my climax as the tentacle around my cock started to jerk me off faster.

The tentacle in my mouth was providing me with oxygen,something I didn’t know it could do. It continued to massage my tongue by rubbing more of the disgusting tasting slime into my tongue. My eyes rolled as I continued to suck on the tentacle,sending pleasurable shots of pleasure throughout my body.

The tentacles inside of me continued to work itself back and forth within my barrier,rubbing along my tight walls and rubbing against my prostate each time without missing a beat.

I moaned,causing bubbles to appear until I finally released when the tentacle tugged my cock one last time and inside I felt wild convulsions of the tentacle within me and I felt something hot and warming coat my insides over and over again then that same warm and coating feeling filled my mouth,the taste of it was sweet and warming to my throat. Then slowly the tentacle inside of me had pulled out and the tentacle in my mouth remained there as the other tentacles slowly pushed me up out of the watter,gently moving towards the edge where I could get a good grip. The tentacle in my mouth slipped out and I was finally able to move my aching maw. I coughed up a bit of the sticky sweet white liquid that was shot down my throat a few moments ago once I managed to crawl up out of the water. I turned back towards the spring and saw a tentacle raise out of the water hold a black soaking wet t-shirt which made me raise a eyebow as it moved over precariously over to the edge and pushed the shirt off it before another tentacle brought up a pair of soaking wet faded and torn jeans. 

It did the same as the other tentacle did and gently brought it over to the edge before pushing it off. I nodded slowly before looking to the two articles of clothing in a bit of shock. I crawled over to the side and grabbed the clothes before scooting away from it. I slipped on the soggy wet pants and then the wet t-shirt. They weren’t the best type of clothing to wear right now while they were soaking wet but I had no other choice.

I had staggered to my feet,gripping onto a nearby rock as support before taking a brief moment before I started to limp on my way. The exit couldn’t be too far up ahead because I see up ahead a bright light that looked like it was the sun. I could feel heat beaming from the end. I continued to limp my way towards it,my mind not wondering on where the Black Hearts were.

Though I then heard a loud bubbling sound which made me look back but I knew I had to going. The heat that was beating down into the cave had became more closer and finally I was out of the cave.

***

Though underneath the spring’s hot water were the three Italians.  Antonio groaned muffledly as he felt Armani’s cock piercing him tightly along with the combined force of two tentacles. Vincino was suffering a quite different fate as a collaboration of tentacles had handled him personally.

The tentacles had let Alan go because he didn’t fight back as much as they did and now both of them would have to suffer the fate of the squid that resided underneath the alluring blue water of the hot springs. 

Its funny how karma is.

It is indeed funny how karma is…

****

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it and hope you leave a good ole kudos and comment.


End file.
